


A room

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I know its not much of matchmaker but Yukimitsu did force them to be together and alone.Hopefully this would do :)
Relationships: Mochizuki Akimitsu & Mochizuki Yukimitsu, Mochizuki Akimitsu/Kubota Tomoyuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	A room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiralPool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralPool/gifts).



> I know its not much of matchmaker but Yukimitsu did force them to be together and alone.
> 
> Hopefully this would do :)

Yukimitsu stare at his younger brother and Kubota. The blushes on their faces were undeniably obvious and it was due to a small physical touch. A bored look on his face as he sighs. “When are they going to get together, it is getting more and more difficult to watch them.” Yukimitsu mumbles. “Don’t rush things. I’m sure they will figure it out some day.” Terauchi places a hand on Yukimitsu’s shoulder. “Captain... they are two of the most dense people I know. I really doubt they would figure it out after graduating.” Yukimitsu places a hand on his forehead.

Terauchi chuckles before leaving the pink haired boy alone to discuss some things with the coach. Yukimitsu just sighs, stands up and makes his way to go get drinks and towels for the team. The gears in his mind turning as they try to think up of possible ways to break it to them that their feelings are mutual.

~~~

Practice ran late. Yukimitsu is just standing at the stands watching his teammates practice on the ice. Akimitsu and Kubota were simply avoiding each other like the plague. It makes Yukimitsu sigh. Yukimitsu looks at the schedule and realises that he has to help clean up the rink together with his younger brother. A smirk comes to his face as an idea floats to his mind. It is simply the perfect chance tor Kubota and Akimitsu be stuck together cleaning the rink.

As everyone exits the ice one by one, Yukimitsu stops Kubota. “Kubota, could you please take over me for cleaning duties tonight? I’ll do the cleaning when you’re on duty next.” Yukimitsu asks with a smile on his face. “Uh, yea sure.” Kubota agrees. The younger has never been one to disagree to the requests of anyone anyway. Yukimitsu had just used that trait to his advantage to put him and his younger brother alone for at least an hour.

Yukimitsu goes to the locker rooms to gather his belongings and left the skating rink.

The place is completely empty except for the two boys. It was extremely awkward as Kubota and Akimitsu took their own sides of the rink, not even going into the 1m of each other’s proximity. “Are you done over there?” Akimitsu asks as he cleans up the trash on his side. “Soon.” Kubota says and the both of them suffer in the awkward silence that had settled. If Yukimitsu was there, he would probably be sighing again.

Akimitsu finally finishes clearly his trash and makes his way to the box of cleaning supplies. He was going to reach out for them, but ends up touching Kubota’s hands. The older immediately pulls his hand back. A flush sitting high on his cheeks. “You can go first.” Akimitsu rushes the words out of his mouth. Kubota gulps before nodding. The younger boy took what he needed before going to his corner once again.

Akimitsu lingers there, the sensation still at the tip of his fingers. He touched the person he likes. Outside he was calm, but internally he was freaking out like crazy. Akimitsu catches himself before his thoughts spiral down the endless staircase of love. The pink haired boy gave himself two slaps on two cheeks before grabbing the cleaning supplies and continuing his duties.

~~~

Throughout the whole time Kubota was cleaning, he kept on throwing glances towards Akimitsu. “He probably doesn’t like me. I have to drop the thought.” Kubota mutters to himself before continuing his cleaning duties. It was so extremely awkward cleaning in silence. “Why did I accept to change with Yukimitsu...” Kubota mutters as he starts regretting his previous decisions, but he still continues with the cleaning.

The incidental touch just now seem to set him ablaze. Kubota wants more than that. He wants their relationship to progress further as well, but he knows it’s impossible. Kubota sighs as he finishes his cleaning and he went back to put the cleaning supplies back into the box. Akimitsu is still cleaning. “Should I help him?” Kubota asks himself. “Akimitsu, I’m going to go put the cleaning supplies back into the storage room.” Kubota says as he lifts the box into his hands.

“Okay, I’m going to be done soon so I’ll just come after.” Akimitsu says as he finishes up his cleaning. Kubota makes his way to the storage room. Kubota places the box outside the door before pulling out the key from his pocket to open the door to the storage room. Kubota unlocks the door and pushes the door open. He was about to pick up the box when a force pushes him down to the floor.

Akimitsu is above him, supporting his weight with his hands. “Sorry, I kinda tripped on the box.” Akimitsu whispers as he stares at Kubota. “I’ll be more careful of where I put the box next time.” Kubota mutters as he looks up at Akimitsu. Maybe it was the given situation, or because they were alone, whatever it was, it gave Akimitsu courage. Like a secret between them, Akimitsu whispered, “I like you.”

Kubota flushes at that confession from the person he likes. “I-I” Kubota stutters. “There is no need to give me an answer now.” Akimitsu adds, a smile on his face. Akimitsu was about to get off of Kubota, but Kubota pulls the older into a kiss. Akimitsu’s eyes shot wide open. He is very shocked at the sudden initiative Kubota has. The boy is usually easy going and rather soft spoken. Akimitsu would have never thought such a bold move would come from Kubota. Are they even the same person? Still Akimitsu melted into the kiss and started to kiss Kubota back.

Kubota pulls away a smile on his face. “I-I like you too.” Kubota managed to stutter out, “I’ve like you for a very long time.” The door to the skating rink, Yukimitsu standing there. “Are you two finally together?” Yukimitsu asks, then quirks his eyebrows at the scene in front of him, “Or am I interrupting something very important?”

“Yuki!” Akimitsu whines. “It got painful watching you guys. I swapped duty dates with Kubota.” Yukimitsu shrugs. “Brother! Don’t interfere with my love life!” Akimitsu got off of Kubota and runs over to his older brother. “I now pronounce you Boyfriends now.” Yukimitsu announces with a smile on his face. “You may now kiss your boyfriend.” Yukimitsu pushes his younger brother towards Kubota who still has a blush on his face.

Akimitsu huffs but still stops in front of Kubota. His hands hold Kubota’s face gently, pulling the younger towards him as he connect their lips. Yukimitsu is clapping in the background.


End file.
